Amor de infância
by Aleksia Kyle
Summary: Todo mundo já teve um amor de infância. Sabe, aquele garotinho por quem você ficava sorrindo feito uma boba quando o via e mais ainda quando ele falava contigo ou durante a pera, uva, maça, salada mista caia justamente nele. Lembrou, né?


_Amor de infância_

Todo mundo já teve um amor de infância.

Sabe, aquele garotinho por quem você ficava sorrindo feito uma boba quando o via e mais ainda quando ele falava contigo ou durante a _pera, uva, maça, salada mista1_ caia justamente nele. Lembrou, né?

Pois é... fazia tempo que não me lembrava do meu, para falar a verdade não me lembrava do que sentia por ele, até porque o tempo passa e os nossos sentimentos são um pouquinho voláteis e acabam passando ou se transformando em outros e a memória é curta. Até porque a Mnemosine2 é só a mãe da Clio3 e não ela.

Se não me engano a última vez que o vi faz uns sete ou oito anos e cara como eu chorei nesse dia. Era meu aniversário, minha mãe fez uma festinha em casa chamando poucos amigos e alguns familiares e obvio que ele foi, convenhamos além dele ser a criatura por quem eu era apaixonada desde os cinco anos ele também é filho da melhor amiga da minha mãe.

Por que eu chorei? Bom... era meu aniversário e eu estava decidida a me decSakurar pra ele, mas... a criatura teve a pachorra de trazer a mais nova namorada para a minha casa. Para a minha festa de aniversário e esfrega-la na minha cara.

Raiva.

Foi tudo o que senti durante aquela noite, não via a hora de todos irem embora e me deixarem chorar sozinha debaixo do cobertor.

Eu sabia que ele tinha tido algumas namoradas, mas ele nunca tinha me apresentado a nenhuma delas, então se ele teve a audácia de leva-la e andar sorrindo feito um cavalo por todos os lados então era porque a porra era séria. E eu estava ali com todos os meus sonhos sendo destroçados diante da felicidade dele.

Sim, sonhos. Eu sonhava em dar o meu primeiro beijo com ele, sonhava em ter a minha primeira vez, também com aquela criatura sorridente, ter um casal de filhos e tudo mais até que...

Só sei que durante todos esses anos sem vê-lo acabei o esquecendo, passei a pouco ver a mãe dele e assim a pouco saber sobre a vida dele. E quanto a minha vida? Bom, ela se transformou totalmente. Abandonei todos os meus sonhos infantis naquela noite e acabei me tornando numa mulher totalmente diferente do que com os meus 10 e inocentes anos achava que seria quando tivesse 20, 21 ou 26 anos como agora.

Primeiramente abandonei a ideia de me tornar médica e fui estudar jornalismo. Isso, mudei de profissão do pau para o cacete. Nada a ver com nada, não é? Ah! Minha amiga, minha sorte foi ter decidido trocar de profissão mesmo com todos dizendo que eu era louca, viajei o mundo, conheci lugares maravilhosos, pessoas maravilhosas e deliciosas por conta de sair das biológicas e ir para as humanas.

Dizem que o povo das humanas é mais de boas... Sério, é mesmo.

Depois de todo esse tempo, de ter conhecido meio mundo, de ter me conhecido não só como pessoa, mas como mulher e ter tido as sensações mais incríveis que uma pessoa poderia ter cá estou eu, em meio a uma festa de ex-alunos da única escola que estudei do maternal ao ensino médio e pareço um peixe fora d'água.

Por Deus! Como eu achei essas pessoas interessantes algum dia?

Como é que está praticamente todo mundo casado ou noivo e mãe e pai? Para esse mundo que eu quero descer, por favor!

Estou prestes a ir embora, quando me deparo com ele.

Sasuke.

Olhos negros como a noite, barba por fazer, camisa social cor de rosa com três botões abertos no peito, cabelos negros bagunçados.

Ele não mudou nada. Ok! Ele não tem mais aquele ar de adolescente que tinha e sim de um homem maduro e que parece bem cansado e destroçado pela vida, mas continua com um charme de lascar.

Porra! Ele me reconheceu, está sorrindo e caminhando em minha direção.

– Não acredito que você veio! – ele fala enquanto me levanta do chão petrificada.

– Nem eu acredito. – do um sorriso de lado bem forçado, enquanto o encaro.

– Quanto tempo. – será que dá para parar de sorrir?

– É...

– O que tem feito da vida? A tia falou que você está na Europa, fiquei preocupado.

– Sasuke? É você mesmo? – sério, não pode ser ele.

– Claro que sou eu, Sakura! Por que não séria?

– Por que o Sasuke que conheci não fazia esse tanto de pergunta, pra falar a verdade nem falava e muito menos sorria tanto assim. – falei séria e grossa.

– As pessoas podem mudar para melhor.

– Te preferia do outro jeito.

– Acho que também te preferia como era antes.

– Antes como?

– De ser revoltada com a vida.

– Ah, Sasuke, você realmente não me conhece. – falei sorrindo da prepotência dele. – Olha, foi bom te ver, mas tenho que ir. Só vim dá uma social, porque se eu não viesse a Ka era capaz de me matar, tchau.

Falei enquanto dava a volta por ele procurando a saída daquele salão lotado e tentando me desviar daquelas pessoas que não reconhecia mais. Definitivamente o mundo gira e as pessoas também, não é possível!

Enquanto a Terra girava mais um pouquinho em torno do Sol eu girava no salão a procura da saída. Esse lugar parece um labirinto projetado pelo próprio capeta! Gente chata o tempo inteiro querendo saber da minha vida e coisa e tal. Tô para dá um grito mandando todo mundo ir se foder quando uma luz se acende no fim do túnel. SAÍDA!

Felicidade transborda assim que ponho meus pés para fora daquele antro de gente que finge ter uma vidinha perfeita com o seu padrãozinho de família exemplar. Argh! Que nojo!

– Quer uma carona?

– Que susto, porra! – do um grito, enquanto pulo me virando para trás e dando de cara com aquele par de olhos ônix que tanto mexiam comigo quando era criança.

– Desculpa não queria te assuntar. – tentou se desculpar.

– Mas assustou! – falei grosseiramente. – Por que você mudou tudo, menos essa sua atitude ridícula de chegar sem fazer barulho? – falei enquanto crispava minhas sobrancelhas.

– Porque não se mexe em time que está ganhando. – sorriu.

– Babaca!

Falei enquanto saquei meu celular da bolsa de mão para chamar um Uber.

– E ai, vai querer uma carona?

– Não, vou chamar um Uber. – respondi olhando para a tela do celular a procura do aplicativo. Por que diabos eu tenho tanto aplicativo nessa joça?

– Você veio para cá como?

– Karin foi me buscar, como desculpa de garantir a minha vinda. – graças a Deus achei!

– Certo, bom, então você não sabe, mas...

– Mas o que? – o encarei.

– Não há Uber's na cidade.

Minha cara deve ter sido de um tremendo desgosto, pois o desgraçado começou a rir.

– Os vereadores votaram contra o Uber e a favor dos taxistas.

– Fala sério! Que cidade de merda é essa?

– A mesma que você nasceu.

– Idiota! – revirei os olhos, enquanto tentava achar uma solução para o meu problema.

– Se você não se lembra: os taxistas daqui demoram um século para chegar e há essa hora cobram bandeira 2 que é um absurdo de caro, se a senhorita do mundo tiver bastante dinheiro e tempo, pode chamar um taxi. Se quiser o número eu até tenho de uma companhia.

– Você é um completo babaca, Sasuke!

– Anda vai, a casa da tia nem é tão longe, eu te levo.

– Não vou para a casa da minha mãe. – falei virando a cara tentando mais uma vez achar uma resposta para a questão da vida.

– Não?

– Hotel San Dalle's.

– Por que você foi para um hotel e não para a...

– Se eu for com você promete que vai ficar de boca fechada, sem fazer pergunta nenhuma? – me virei com tudo pra ele.

– Ok! Não vou fazer pergunta alguma.

Minha cabeça estava latejando há horas e se ele continuasse a fazer questionamentos era capaz de mata-lo.

Juro que quando eramos amigos ele não era tão insuportável assim ou era e eu é que não via devido a minha paixonite aguda por ele? Ah! Não sei, mas tenho certeza que ele não falava tanto assim.

O caminho até o hotel foi silencioso, tirando a rádio que estava ligada em alguma estação pop que não tinha na época em que eu vivia aqui. Até que começou a tocar Please, Please, do McFly e não consegui me segurar nenhum pingo.

– _Set the scene, I think I'm in love now, your eyes are green, and come from above now_.

– Fala sério! Para, Sakura.

– _I wanna put my hands on your skin, underneath the clothes that you're in_.

– Que porra, Sakura! Falei para você parar. – desligando o som.

– Deixa de ser chato, Sasuke. – grosseiramente e ligando o som de novo. – _You love yourself more than you love me_.

– Mas que droga!

– Ah! Tá querendo matar a gente é, seu maluco? – o louco parou o carro com tudo no meio do nada, quase que batia a cabeça, sorte que estava de cinto de segurança.

– Não! Eu só quero te entender um pouco, porque tá muito difícil de te ver se fazendo de adulta cantando McFly!

– Eu não acredito! – ele só pode tá de brincadeira. – Quase nos matou, só porque estou cantando McFly? Eu amo McFly! Eu sempre amei McFly! Nunca vou deixar de amar McFly!

Isso era tão obvio quanto o céu é azul em boa parte do mundo e na China é cinza o tempo inteiro.

– Você ainda me ama?

– ...

 _Please, please, please, I wanna get with you, yeah you know I do_.

– Você ainda me ama, Sakura? Ainda me ama como me amava quando erámos criança e adolescentes?

 _Girl, I'm talking to you now_.

– Você sabia?

– Não me respondeu.

– Não! Porque você vai me responder primeiro! – falei o encarando com toda a confiança que conquistei durante os anos.

– Desconfiava... – sustentou meu olhar com um sorriso debochado no rosto. – Tive a certeza depois do teu último aniversário que passamos juntos. A Karin veio brigar comigo por ter levado a Shion para a festa e...

– A resposta é não.

– Tem certeza? – espantado.

– O que aconteceu entre você e a Shion?

– Isso não vem ao caso...

– O que aconteceu? – o cortando mais uma vez?

– Nós casamos.

– E se separaram recentemente, não foi? – falei dando um sorriso de lado que aprendi com tantos anos de convivência com ele no passado.

– Três meses, mas como...

– Como eu percebi? – o vi balançar a cabeça afirmando. – Seu dedo anelar da mão esquerda está com uma marca de aliança recém tirada.

– Hã? – mais intrigado ainda.

– Eu mudei, Sasuke. Mudei muito e uma das minhas mudanças foi aprender a ler as pessoas e não acreditar em tudo no que elas dizem.

– Eu não queria te magoar. – falou com um tom de voz arrependido.

 _Girl, I'm talking to you now_.

– Relaxa, você não me magoou. – falei com sinceridade. – Para falar a verdade tenho que te agradecer, pois por sua causa eu sou quem sou hoje e eu me amo assim. – ri.

– Prefiro sua versão anterior.

– Tenho certeza que você não diria isso se conhecesse está versão. – ri mais um pouco para quebrar o clima tenso que quase estava embaçando as janelas do carro. – Agora, por favor, por favor, por favor, me leva para o hotel.

– Engraçadinha.

– Perco a amizade, mas não perco a piada. – ri mais ainda ligando o som novamente.

– Nada de McFly!

– Chato!

Não sei o que houve, mas depois dessa conversa maluca que tivemos consegui ver um pouco do Sasuke por quem me apaixonei quando criança. Ele parecia mais leve.

O restante do caminho se seguiu com McFly, para o desespero dele a rádio estava fazendo um especial o que eu amei!

Não sei se foram as doses de cachaça que tomei na "festa", o desabafo ou ter me acabado de cantar várias e várias músicas da minha boy band predileta, só sei que estava leve demais, muito leve ao ponto de convidar o Sasuke para subir até o meu quarto.

De onde eu tirei essa ideia mirabolante?

Não sei! Juro que não sei.

Como também não sei em qual momento começamos a nos beijar, se foi dentro do carro ainda ou no elevador ou já no quarto, sem falar que não lembro quando nossas roupas começaram a serem retiradas de nossos corpos e jogadas ao chão.

A única coisa que sei é que em um momento ele me tocava por cima do meu vestido azul marinho de alças largas, enquanto me carregava em direção ao sofá no meio do quarto. As mãos dele não saiam um minuto do contato com a minha pele, nossas respirações estavam descompassadas, eu não sabia mais o que era ar, eu só queria beija-lo mais e mais.

Aquilo estava ficando quente com o passar dos segundos...

 _I wanna run my hands through your hair (hands through your hair)_.

Enquanto ele sugava meu pescoço minhas mãos iam em direção a box vermelha que ele usava – por sinal a única peça de roupa que ainda lhe restava, comecei a toca-lo por cima do tecido e pude ouvi-lo soltar o ar em minha orelha esquerda em meio a um gemido que me desestabilizou mais ainda e me fez descer até ir retirando-a com a boca, enquanto o olhava por baixo.

Os olhos do Sasuke sempre foram pretos, mas ali estavam mais intensos, de uma negritude que nunca tinha visto no olhar dele e isso me fez tomar a decisão mais insana que tive durante toda essa minha curta vida. Eu não me importaria com nada e nem com ninguém, eu só foderia com ele como nem quando eu era adolescente imaginava que um dia faria.

 _Cover the room with your underwear (your underwear)_.

Sasuke estava duro a um ponto em que meu toque por cima da cueca só o machucava e isso só fez aumentar o meu ego elevadíssimo a um ponto estratosférico, me fazendo salivar. Ajoelhada em frente ao sofá e a ele comecei a beijar a base de seu pau, o vendo levar a cabeça para trás, de beijos passei a suga-lo de forma insana, hora suas bolas ora seu pau duro e latejante, até o momento em que senti suas bolas diminuírem de tamanho. Ele estava quase lá. Aumentei o ritmo das chupadas até que ele se contorceu em um gozo forte e grosso em meio a um urro de prazer.

 _Wanna be making out like we don't care_.

Sorri ao vê-lo totalmente suado e sem ar de êxtase. Era o que eu queria? Claro que não! Eu queria foder muito com ele e a noite mal tinha começado, minha sorte foi que ele pareceu perceber isso, pois me puxou para deitar no sofá enquanto tentava respirar direito e começou a massagear a minha buceta que já estava encharcada há horas, ele tirava e colocava dois dedos dentro de mim, fazendo-me tremer por inteira, enquanto circulava meu clitóris com o polegar.

Se ele continuasse daquela forma eu iria gozar e foi tiro certo, logo em seguida o ar faltou dos meus pulmões e só voltou quando ele se jogou em cima de mim me beijando. Contraditório? Totalmente! Mas que se foda a contradição! Eu quero é o pau dele dentro de mim, isso sim!

– Sas... – tentei falar no meio do beijo.

– Shhhhh...

– Pelo amor de Deus!

– Não fala nada...

– Não! – ar cadê você? – Diz que tem uma camisinha... – consegui concluir o pensamento que desde quando começamos rodava a minha cabeça.

– Camisinha? – ele parou intrigado enquanto sugava meu seio direito.

– É... diz que tem camisinha, não dá para pararmos para comprar agora não... diz que tem uma na carteira... – praticamente choraminguei.

– Porra! Eu não sei!

Pânico tomou conta de mim enquanto ele levantou procurando a calça para pegar a carteira. Sem camisinha não rola nada!

– Tenho! – obrigada a todas as divindades. – Tenho duas!

– Ótimo! Vai dá para o gasto!

 _Co-co-co-come on with me now, mu-mu-mu-must be a dreamer, I wanna get with you_.

Voltamos a nós beijar enquanto riamos feito dois loucos, nossos beijos e toques passaram a serem mais urgentes, famintos, luxuriosos a um ponto quase animalescos. Não conseguiríamos resistir à excitação crescente entre nós e nem queríamos.

Fiquei de quatro enquanto ele rasgava a embalagem da camisinha e a colocava, logo em seguida senti o pau duro dele na entrada da minha buceta, como se pedisse passagem, e tudo o que eu pensava era " _enfia tudo de uma vez, para com essa tortura!_ " E como se ele lesse meus pensamentos me estocou pela primeira vez na noite, enquanto nosso ritmo tomava contornos gemidos e gritos alucinantes eram proferidos por nós.

Não estávamos nem ai se tinha alguma senhora de família e sua prole no quarto ao lado, embaixo ou em cima tentando dormir, só queríamos nós saciar. O choque das bolas dele em minha bunda era um som maravilho igual ao meu segundo orgasmo da noite e o terceiro que veio quase ao amanhecer. Parecíamos dois animais sedentos um pelo outro e em meio a caricias bem ousadas adormecemos no raiar do dia.

 _I wanna get with you, yeah you know I do_.

Fui a primeira a acordar e aproveitei para arrumar tudo antes que ele resolvesse acordar e fazer uma cena digna de cinema. Tomei um banho demorado e relaxante, onde percebi minha buceta meio dolorida e inchada pela noite tortuosa que tive, como chupões espalhados pelo meu pescoço e seios, como algumas marcas roxas de apertos intensos.

Pedi um café para dois bem reforçados, e quando já estava saído o príncipe encantando resolveu acordar. Droga! Podia ter esperado eu bater a porta!

– Pra onde você vai? – continua lerdo ao acordar. Certas coisas não mudam.

– Voltar para casa. – virei-me o encarando.

– Espera, deixa só me vestir que te levo pra casa da tia.

– Quando digo casa, não estou falando da casa da minha mãe, Sasuke.

– Como assim? – já vestido com a calça jeans em que chegou.

– Estou falando da minha casa em Amsterdan.

– Oi?

– Eu só voltei pra cá por causa da Karin ter me atormentado de uma forma que você não deseja saber, durante meses e só devido a essa festa da escola e nada mais.

– Você enlouqueceu? – revolta detectada na voz, fisionomia e reação.

– Não. Estou sã, muito sã.

– Você não é assim, Sakura!

– Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer que eu mudei, Sasuke? Pra falar a verdade nós mudamos, ou você acha mesmo que a Sakura que você conheceu iria fazer tudo o que fez nessa madrugada e ainda mais com o Sasuke que eu conheci? – o desafiei.

– Você não pode ir embora assim. Não depois de tudo o que tivemos.

– Nada me prende aqui, Sasuke.

– Como não? E eu? Eu sou o que pra você? – avançando em minha direção.

– Você é e sempre será o meu amor de infância, o qual com quem fodi loucamente na noite passada, mas que superei há anos. Sempre irei me lembrar de você, não importa o que aconteça, Sasuke.

– Você só pode estar de sacanagem com a minha cara, Sakura.

– Quem eu sou hoje devo muito a você. Meu coração sempre terá um espaço para você, mas não da forma como quer e necessita agora, eu não sou assim. Não nasci para ser a cura de coração ferido algum.

– Você não é a minha cura.

– E sou o que então? – acariciei o rosto dele com ternura, ele sabe que o que digo é a verdade. – Sou apenas a sua amiga de infância que a anos você não ver e que reencontrou em um momento delicado da sua vida.

– Não... – inclinou o rosto em direção a minha mão que o afagava.

– Só me promete que vai se cuidar, que vai se amar, se conhecer e só quando estiver realmente bem vai me procurar.

– Posso te procurar? – olhou-me intrigado.

– Claro que pode! Você é o meu amigo antes de tudo.

Falei enquanto selava nossos lábios no beijo mais casto que tivemos nas últimas horas. Peguei minhas malas e finalmente pude sair daquele quarto, mas antes o avisei que tudo já estava pago, inclusive mais uma diária, para caso ele quisesse ficar mais um pouco desaparecido do mundo.

Sasuke sempre será alguém importante na minha vida, mas eu não a pararia por ele novamente como fiz anos atrás. A noite que passamos juntos foi boa? Foi maravilhosa! Mas uma só noite não me faria retroceder na vida e nem perder tudo o que tinha conquistado, a Sakura que ele conheceu amadureceu e não se assemelhava em nada aquela que ele reencontrou, da mesma forma que ele não me lembrava muito o Sasuke que amei fervorosamente um dia.

Aquele que encontrei em uma festa e deixei no quarto de hotel era a misera centelha do que um dia Sasuke foi. Ele estava destruído, sem esperanças, sem desejos e ele precisava urgentemente voltar a viver, pois a vida poderia o apagar se não mudasse e eu não ficaria ali vendo-o se desgastar dia a pois dia.

Meses depois soube por Karin que ele havia entrado na justiça pela guarda da filha com Shion e que havia vencido, pois conseguiu comprovar os maus tratos que a mesma aplicava na pequena, ela me contou que ele havia mudado da água par ao vinho em pouco tempo. Tinha voltado a ver os amigos, coisa que não fazia quando era casado, tinha saído do trabalho que detestava e montado um estúdio de fotografia, que sempre foi o sonho dele.

Eu estava feliz por Sasuke, feliz por ele ter voltado a acreditar em si e a se amar. Sasuke sempre vai ser o meu amor de infância, que um dia achei sei inalcançável, mas que na prática não foi. Eu o amo? Sim! Mas amo muito mais quem sou, por isso não larguei tudo por ele.

As pessoas acham que quando se ama outrem devemos nós anular, mas mal sabem elas que primeiramente devemos nós amar para sermos amadas.

* * *

1 Quem nunca brincou de Xuxa que jogue a primeira pedra.

2 Deusa que personifica a memória.

3 Musa da História e filha de Mnemosine.

* * *

Juro, juradinho que tento escrever uma original, mas... o fandom SasuSaku não sai e mim. :'(

Comecei a escrever essa one como original, mas no meio para o fim eu estava descrevendo o Sasuke, como é que pode uma coisa dessas? Kami-sama, me ajude, por favor!

Bom, sobre McFly - EU AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ELES! TENHO 26 ANOS NOS COROS, MAS AMO AQUELES GURIS COMO SE TIVESSE 16 3.

E por hoje é só, até a próxima!

:-*


End file.
